Posesivo
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Bueno, ellos al fin eran más concientes de los sentimientos de cada uno, mejor dicho, él ya era más consiente de los sentimientos de ella. Asi que no era tan raro que fuera un poco posesivo. ¿Verdad?. / -¡Por que todos se están acercando tanto a Yellow!-. /


**Serie: **Pokémon (Manga)

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

**Pareja: **Specialshipping

* * *

**Posesivo**

**.**

_-El humano por naturaleza es posesivo-_

**.**

Los ojos rojos destellaron quedamente mirando a la figura recostada a su lado.

Sonrío de manera despreocupada, mirando como ella dormía plácidamente a su lado, sin reparar si quiera en que se había dormido prácticamente encima de él. -no era como que le molestara, al contrario, descubrió que aquella posición se le hacía muy a gusto para dormir- pero sería gracioso verla cuando despertara y lo notara.

Pika emitió un ligero ruido mirándole, con cierto reproche, como si le riñera por querer reírse de ella.

Infló las mejillas unos instantes, ignorando a su amigo de pelaje amarillo riñéndole, después de aquel _accidente _que el mismo ratón regañon provoco, se sentía hasta cierto punto divertido cuando notaba el sonrojo gracioso en ella, la expresión de pánico y como salía corriendo.

Mucho le costó hacer que ella dejara de **esconderse** cual dugtrio cuando lo veía.

No podía culparla, se apenaba con facilidad y posiblemente el verlo después de aquello suponía un trabajo enorme para el sistema nervioso de la chica de cabello rubio.

Tenía que admitir que se sentía **extraño** al respecto.

Comenzó a pasar más tiempo con ella. -en especial desde que lo evitaba como la peste-. Comenzó a analisar más su carita sonrojada y las expresiones que tenía cuando estaba a su lado.

Bueno, quizá no podía analizarlo como una batalla pokémon y le costaba mucho más esto, pero mas o menos comenzaba a hacerse una idea de las cosas, las situaciones, los constantes arrebatos de enojo y bromas de Blue. Tal vez todo aquello tenía un único punto que lo hacía sentir extraño.

¿Qué sentía él?

**No lo sabía.**

Solo ahora comenzaba a desviar su vista desde las batallas. -un poco, jamás dejaría de ser un entrenador pokémon-. y se enfocaba un poco más en los sentimientos de quienes le rodeaban.

Cuando estuviera seguro se lo diría, de por si ahora eran mucho más cercanos si fuera posible.

Por ahora solo aprovecharía de entender aquello, su renovado sentido de cercanía y como notaba mucho más a Yellow de una manera diferente a como la veía antes.

Sonrió con gracia al notarla removerse, dejando sus conjeturas para después.

Como era de esperarse, cuando los ojos claros chocaron con los rojos en aquella posición, lo unico que atinó la chica a hacer fue levantarse con velocidad, disculparse demasiadas veces e intentar correr como si Giratina quisiera su alma.

Solamente río al tiempo que se levantaba, comenzando a caminar detrás de Yellow para explicarle que no estaba enojado.

**.**

Cuando la encontró, la sonrisa se **esfumó** demasiado rápido.

Allí, en la ciudad frente a un puesto de dulces se encontraba Yellow, apenada y cohibida, mirando a un tipo que le sostenía sus pequeñas manos con una clara intención de parecer galante. -jamás en su vida lo había visto, y dudaba que aquel tipo quisiera verlo a él-. Sonriendo ampliamente y con los ojos fijos en los de ella.

Hice una mueca.

Se acercó a paso calmado, acercándose por detrás de ella quien no se había percatado del _aura asesina_ del chico.

Obviamente el desconocido si lo notó, porque en el momento en que vio aquella aura color rojiza oscura rodeando al chico, la mirada que auguraba una clara tortura y las manos en puño, palideció completamente en su lugar.

-Y-yellow-san, entonces, ¿Irá conmigo la otra semana?-.

Trago grueso hablando, notando cada vez mas al asesino rojo acercarse a él, si no estaba mal, aquel chico con claras intenciones de torturarlo era el mismo que había sido catalogado como uno de los entrenadores más **poderosos** del mundo.

Aun apenada y cohibida, Yellow simplemente asintió. -Claro Inari-san, iré con usted-.

Una vez obtuvo su respuesta, se fue corriendo sin si quiera despedirse, chocando con más de una persona en el proceso y perdiéndose de la mirada extraña de ella.

Solamente allí, fue cuando se percató de una sensación extraña tras su espalda y de la cola de Chuchu tratando de advertirle algo.

¿Que notó cuando se volteó?

A una entidad idéntica a Red, pero con un aura digna de un Pokémon siniestro.

Recordó lo de hace unos momentos y solamente pudo tragar grueso, pensando que era culpa de aquello que Red se encontrara así. Juntando sus manos, inclinando su cabeza apenada, habló con rapidez. -¡Perdon Red-san! ¡No quería incomodarte o dormirme sobre ti!- inclinó su cabeza, esperando una reprimenda, más sin embargo, Red solamente dio golpecitos sobre su cabeza con una expresión extraña.

-No estoy enojado-.

Dicho esto, movio su mano cambiando su expresión a una sonrisa despreocupada, hasta cierto punto Bipolar.

Suspiró en calma al tiempo que Red se mordía la lengua para no preguntar quien había sido _**ese**_.

**.**

Y después de eso, todo se suponía que iba normal.

En lo que cabe, en especial si eres un hombre despistado que solamente ahora viene a percatarse de como los chicos que vivían en Ciudad Verde demostraban cierto_ interés_ en la rubia a su lado.

¿Siempre había sido así?

Tenía que admitir que Yellow era mucho más grande ahora. -no en tamaño, seguía siendo pequeña a su lado-. pero estaba mayor y ella al igual que los demás junto con él, era conocida por todo lo que hicieron para salvar a todos.

El problema es que solo ahora notaba como de vez en cuando alguien _amablemente _se les acercaba, le hablaba a la chica y emitían expresiones extrañas, parecidas a las de un entrenador cuando está completamente fascinado en una batalla o a una pareja de pokémon enamorada.

Comenzó a sentirse **incómodo.**

Incluso inconscientemente se le acercaba más a ella, ahora que estaba algo más al pendiente de que las cosas no eran tan claras sentimentalmente, no quería tener más enredos en su cabeza con respecto a las cosas con la rubia.

Fue en la noche, cuando logró despedirse de ella y supo que estaba en su casa, que respiró aliviado.

Ignoró en todo el día. -siendo tan él- a la mujer de cabello castaño que sonreía siniestramente y les había seguido durante todo el día entre árboles y casas.

Algo en el ambiente decía que Red iba a sufrir esos días.

**.**

_-Ni aunque lo hubiese planeado quedaba mejor-._

_**.**_

* * *

**N/A**: Bueeno, esto se me ocurrio ahora randomente xD! Esta historia será de unas cuatro o cinco partes, aún no sé bien. Verán lo que es ser Red posesivo notando solamente ahora las cosas con Yellow, además de que ciertos personajes ayudarán a enloquecerlo más. Espero que les interese, y si alguien se pregunta de que habla Red con el "Accidente" les invito a leer mi otra historia: ¡Conquístalo!.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
